Such a hybrid circuit is known from Netherlands application No. 7208148 which has been laid open to public inspection, wherein the output of the current amplifier is connected to the two-way transmission path. In addition, this known hybrid circuit comprises a second current amplifier whose input is connected to the two-way transmission line and whose output is connected to the transmission path, and a third current amplifier whose input is connected to the receive path and whose output is connected to the transmit path.
The use of three current amplifiers makes this known hybrid circuit rather complicated, the more so as these three amplifiers must be designed such that the product of current gain factors of the first and the second current amplifier is equal to twice the current gain factor of the third current amplifier. This means that deviations which are the result of manufacturing tolerances produce an unbalance and, consequently, cross-talk from the receive path to the transmit path.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hybrid circuit of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph, which is extremely simple and which depends to a lesser extent on tolerance spread.